Volunteer for a Day
by xCrimsonxBlackxBloodx
Summary: One shot drabble crap. It had started out as a simple favour for Tohru. For certain rage driven Cats, though, it ended up as being eight hours of pure, brat filled hell.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Furuba isn't mine - yet... Shifty eyes**

**A/N: Okay, so I have certain psychic abilities and I can tell that you clicked on this because you're like ' Kyo, volunteering...?' and you wanna know what the Hell I'm talking about. Well, you see I was just sitting there the other day, wearing my too big, comfy, electric blue volunteer shirt and the little muse-voice in my head spoke up suddenly. "Don't you think Kyo would make a great summer camp volunteer?" It said; I just sorta scoffed and laughed and said to myself "yeah, right..."**

**Well, at that point all these little memories of volunteering at various summer camps just popped into my head - mainly of seven million nine year olds tackling me in the pool and ganging up against me (and the other volunteers) in the games I took part in. Then I wondered exactly how everyone's favourite dear little kitty-Cat would deal with these problems...**

**Anyway, sugar, spice, everything nice and a big hug from Hitsuge to my friend, lordpengu, who gave in to my incessant nattering and conceded to beta this for me.**

**Volunteer for a Day**

Why? Why the Hell had he agreed to this? Why did Tohru have so much control over him? Dammit! Kyo's mind was elsewhere as he pulled some games out of a walk-in cupboard and put them on a table for the kids to play with. The two summer camp leaders, Beth and Andy, were chatting happily with one another as they looked over the attendance list and did whatever summer camp leaders did right before some thirty kids flooded a room.

It had all started with the simple announcement by his Sensei, back at school six months ago; a simple speech less than a minute long, mentioning that there was an exchange programme available in which students could go to Canada. It was hard to miss the look of longing on Tohru's face - something she denied - and it wasn't long before enough money was found to send her on the exchange. She, though, was too scared to go alone, and, with Yuki's student president duties, Momiji's inability to sit still for more than 15 minutes and Hatsuharu's reluctance to go, that left no one other than Kyo.

Not to mention the fact that Shishou was all for the idea, thinking that it would be a good experience for his adoptive son.

And within about five minutes of landing in this foreign country, Tohru had heard about the opportunities to volunteer with children. She had been so excited about the very thought of it that the Cat had had no real choice but to go on with her idea; she had, after all, promised that they would volunteer together.

The liar.

He closed the closet door and locked it, leaving the keys on a table, wondering if he could lock a couple of the kids in there later - just to make his life easier, glancing at the clock on the wall.

It was 8:20, only ten minutes until the brats were allowed in the room. He tugged at the slightly too tight collar of the electric blue shirt he had to wear, with the word 'Volunteer' stamped in big white letters across the back (in case no one knew what he was doing here) when he heard one of the leaders call his name.

With a sigh, he turned and answered. "Yeah?"

"That's really a... different name you have." It was Andy who spoke, her blond hair in a tight ponytail, hazel eyes flashing as she watched him. "'Kyo.' Where's it from?"

He stared at her for a quick moment. What was up with these stupid Canadians? And 'Where's it from'? " Japan."

"You sure?" The slightly older Beth questioned, chin length brown hair pushed back behind her ears. There was something about her own bright blue eyes that made Kyo look at her suspiciously as she spoke.

"Well I am Japanese..." What the Hell? Were they purposely trying to piss him off?

He found the answer to his silent question waiting in Beth's next words. "Are you really sure? Because Japanese usually don't have red hair."

It took quite a bit of the Cat's self-control to bite back a yelled reply, but he managed it somehow. He turned away from the two leaders and checked the clocked again, only to find that it was nearly 8:30. Hearing Beth and Andy talking about his 'funky' hair, he took a calming breath and wondered if battling a bunch of seven to ten year olds would keep them - and their thoughts - away from him. Before he had decided whether the leaders or the kids were less evil, though, Beth noticed the time, now 8:30 on the dot.

"Oh, it's time to let the kids in," she said, looking at Andy as though checking to see if the younger was prepared.

By way of reply, Andy, grinning and with a hand on the doorknob, called out "release the hounds!" Kyo thought it sounded rather ominous.

And, seeing five children wander through the doorway in a rather shy manner, overrated. He still hung back, though, as Andy and Beth greeted these children with kind smiles on their faces. This was a mistake; as soon as they noticed that he was watching the children wearily, they seemed almost to communicate telepathically as to what to do about this problem.

It was Beth who stayed by the door, talking with the parents of the now nine present children, marking the attendance as they spoke. Andy, on the other hand, grabbed the keys from where Kyo had left them and disappeared into the closet. It did not take her long to find what she was looking for (the closet was actually quite organised, not at all like Kyo's closet back in Japan) and remerged not a minute later. "Hey, Kyo!"

Apprehensive, the Cat answered her call, only to have her hand him a felt pen and a roll of empty nametags.

"Here," she said in the good-natured way she spoke - a way of speaking that was really starting to get on his nerves. "Why don't you do name tags?" A laugh - a _way too happy _laugh. "We can't just call them 'hey, you' all week."

She didn't wait for an reply, and walked back to her place beside Beth before he could. As a result, she did not hear his muttered Japanese retort of 'yeah, we could'. But finally, with a few nearly incoherent obscenities, he obeyed the woman -

Or at least tried to. He did not even noticed the brown haired little boy standing in front of him, listening to him with a rather curious look on his face until he spoke up in a loud, obnoxious voice. "Why are you talking like that?"

This kid was already starting to annoy him... The Cat glanced around and saw - to his dismay - that Beth now had the keys to the closet before he answered. "Because it's Japanese."

"Why are you talking Japanese?"

"Because I'm from Japan, now what's your name?"

"What's _your _name?"

If only he could get those key... Or at least get Andy and Beth out of the room for a few minutes... "Kyo."

The boy giggled. "That's a funny name."

"Fine then, you little brat, what's your name?" Kyo snapped back. His hand twitched.

_I can't strangle the kids... I'm not allowed to strangle these little bakas..._

"Josh."

"What the Hell kind of name is that!"

Appallingly, the boy just laughed again. "It's my name, and it's a normal one; there's a boy in my class who has - "This was all that Kyo heard because, at that point, he stuck a nametag with Josh's name on it (spelt incorrectly) on his too big mouth.

This, though, did not shut him up.

"You spelled my name wrong!" Josh protested when he took the nametag off to look at it. "And why are there funny squiggles underneath?"

_Tohru will not be happy if I kill one of these kids... _

An idea came to mind. "That's your name in Japanese."

"Really?" Josh squinted at the symbols, obviously excited about this. "How do you say my name in Japanese?"

"Baka."

Amusingly, Josh thought this was the best word ever invented by mankind. He immediately left Kyo alone, racing around to tell everyone that his name was 'Baka'. For a fleeting moment, the Cat wondered if he would ever find about the word's actually meaning, but then realized he did not really care. He could now, at least, insult the brat without anyone being the wiser.

He had filled out five nametags (three spelt incorrectly), had refrained himself from boxing some of the more annoying kids over the head, and was starting to thinking that it was actually possible to spend another seven hours and 45 minutes with them when Josh returned. This time, though, he was not alone; behind him were two bold looking boys - both nametag-less.

"Hey, Baka," Kyo muttered in greeting, concentrating on another nametag but unable to pass up the temptation.

It was not Josh, but the blond boy to his right, who spoke. "Why do you wear a bracelet?"

"What?" Kyo muttered, not truly paying attention to what they were saying to him. He was at the time writing a nametag - or at least trying to write a nametag - for a girl named Clementine. Trying to figure out how to spell all these weird names in a language he had never had much patience with, though, was really pissing him off.

"WHY DO YOU WEAR A BRACELET!"

That sentence, yelled surprisingly loud from a point no more than three feet from the Cat's left ear, startled him more than he would ever be willing to admit. His hand jerked, marking a line across Clementine's name (not that it really mattered; the name was in the process of being spelt incorrectly). When had that damn kid learned to be so loud!

He took a deep breath, determined not to yelled himself hoarse at the culprit. Instead, using all of his self-control - and some he was quite sure he had somehow borrowed - he turned to face the kid and said in a low and rather dangerous voice, "you don't have to yell."

Josh's buddy looked rather annoyed, as did his other little friend and Josh himself. What the hell were they so mad about! They did not have their ear ringing! "Fine. Now, why do you wear a bracelet?"

Kyo just looked at the three of them for a second, preparing himself to give the coldest, most rage-filled, sardonic retort of his life when the seven year old Clementine spoke, playing absently with her asymmetrical black pigtails.

"I think it's pretty," she stated, brown eyes wide and sparkling, the picture of young innocence. If Tohru had been there, the Cat was sure that she would have fallen to her knees and given the little girl the biggest hug she had ever been subjected to. Clementine looked up at Kyo, giving him a happy smile that showed a missing tooth. "Can I see it? Please?"

That little brat wanted to steal his beads!

"Hell no!" He snapped, quickly scribbling out the most plausible way to spell her name (which - miraculously - turned out to be the correct way).

Josh's other friend, the one on his left, gasped. "You said a bad word," he informed the Cat, blue eyes nearly as wide as Clementine's, whose own brown ones began to fill with tears, much to the red heads dismay.

"Aww, don't cry! C'mon!" This only seemed to make her cry harder. "_Please_, don't cry!"

"I just wanted to see your bracelet," she wailed, sniffled loudly. At least the 'Baka Trio' were wandering off. "You don't have to be mean; I just think it's pretty..."

Kyo sighed, a headache starting to form in his right temple. It was summer, right? It usually didn't rain during the summer season, and the weather forecast had said it would be dry all week... He made his decision. "Look, will you still crying if I let you see it?"

Wiping a tear away, the seven year old nodded. "Uh huh."

Rather reluctantly, he slid the beads off his left wrist. "But I want them back if we go anywhere, alright?" He added, rather forcefully. He found the absence of the little black and white beads that usually rested on his wrist extremely uncomfortable.

As the now smiling girl pulled the too-big bracelet over her shoe and onto her ankle, happily oblivious to the fact they were made of bone, Andy came over to see what was taking Kyo so long with the nametags.

"We have a schedule to keep, y'know," she told him teasingly, bopping him lightly over the head, grabbing a spare marker and about half of the empty nametags from the now scowling volunteer.

Andy ended up writing out the rest of the nametags, but most of them were not happy until they, too, got their 'names' written in Japanese underneath their English names, something that made Kyo regret his once (in his own opinion) ingenious idea. There were only so many insults that could be written out in such a small space, after all.

The introduction games went by easily enough, though they bored the Cat out of his mind with their simplicity and the stupid jokes - ones that he didn't entirely get, more often than not - slowly made his headache worse. Fortunately, he found out that zoning put lessened the pain in his temple, even though the brats thought he was doing things incorrectly for their amusement.

Suddenly, Beth stood up, sending off warning bells in his head. "Okay, now that we all know each other." Her voice, as always, was filled with way too much excitement. "Andy and I thought that it would be really fun to go outside, split into two teams and - since it's so sunny out - have a water balloon competition!"

She just _had _to be joking. Water balloons? As in, balloons filled with _water_? He was not going to take any part in this; none what so ever.

"I wanna be on Kyo's team!" Clementine told the camp leaders not five minutes later, hanging on to the disgruntled Cat's hand as they stood on the parched grassy lawn that lay before the huge recreation complex.

Crap.

"No! Kyo's gonna be on _our _team!" Josh and his two friends - Marc and Brian - shouted, grabbing his other arm and trying to drag him towards the patch of brown grass that they had claimed.

Double crap.

"How about I play on no one's team?" Kyo muttered irritably, wanting to massage his returning headache but lacking a free hand to execute such an action.

The shouts, whines, cries and general protests of nearly thirty children met his ears. This was all that Andy and Beth needed to quite literally force their poor water-hating victim to take part in their plans.

"Of course you'll be on someone's team, Kyo," Andy said, a feral grin on her face as she clapped him on the back. He did not have time to tell her to _never_ touch him again. "We don't have an even number of kids, and -"she turned to her eagerly awaiting and amused audience " - who wants Kyo to play with you guys, hmm?"

The yells of excitement and approval that imminated from those little brats only proved to make his mood worse by worsening the throbbing in his head and nudging the two She-devils on.

"And besides," Beth added quietly, for his ears only. "We need to have people watching them from all angles to make sure that no one gets hurt and - if they do find a way to hurt themselves - be there quickly."

In the end, Kyo had no choice but to give in - Clementine had started crying again, and now that she had his beads... He had better make sure to be careful around that conniving little runt. He ended up being on the seven year old's team - even the two She-devils had figured out how to make her stop crying by now - and could not find a way to make her let go of his hand.

What the Hell had made her think that he liked annoying little kids like her!

"Okay." Andy spoke loudly so that both teams could hear her, but also breaking through the self-control Kyo was gathering to keep from yelling at the brat glued to his side. Clementine probably would not let go even if he did that, anyway. "Now that we're split up, Beth is going to pass out one water balloon to each group - " Beth handed out two water balloons " - each team has to make a circle and pass the water balloon around. Each time the water balloon does around the circle, everyone has to take one step back; the team who keeps their water balloon from breaking the longest wins a surprise prize!"

The group that he was in barely got to pass around the water balloon three times before it broke. None of the children were truly upset about this though. Josh's equally annoying friend Marc had been on Kyo's other side, and had hit Kyo on the back of the head while the Cat was trying to get Clementine to finally let go of his hand.

Needless to say, he was less than pleased; he was far closer to being furious than pleased.

The next game, a relay, turned into a game of 'Hit Kyo With as Many Water Balloons as You Can'. The She-devils were too busy laughing to come to the Cat's rescue, and none of those little bastards would listen to him when he told them to stop in _many _different ways. By the time they went back inside for a snack, he was drenched and seething. If he had had the time to realize that he had yet to punch one of the kids, he would have been vaguely amazed, but, when he entered the room where the summer camp was being held, he found that his snack of Gold Fish had been stolen.

He later found out that Brian had taken them because he, Josh, Marc and two other boys decided that it was funny when his face turned red and when he yelled. He discovered this at the same time during which he found that they had somehow taken his Tuna fish sandwich, going back into his backpack and stealing it without his knowledge.

It was during lunch that he sat at one of the tables eating the only things that the little brats had not stolen (his apple and a carton of milk) with conflicted emotions. Sure, he was hungry enough to eat a Cow - where was Haru, anyway? - but at least the kids were leaving him alone, right?

Wrong.

Even as these thoughts formed in his head, a dark-haired, dark-skinned eight year old boy named Jacob slid into the chair across from him. He simply stared at the volunteer until Kyo could not stand it anymore.

"What do you want?" He groaned, mentally exhausted.

"Josh said you were from Japan," Jacob told him as if this was something very serious he needed to know.

"Yeah, and…"

The boy's face split into a grin. "I know Japanese."

"Uh-huh?" Was it possible for him to care less?

Jacob nodded. "Yup - I can say 'hello'."

"Is that so?" Kyo had to admit, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Another nod. "_Bong-juwer_," he said proudly.

The Cat starred at Jacob in complete silence for a moment before saying a sentence that he actually had to use a brain cell construct. "That's not Japanese," he finally told the kid. "It's French! And that doesn't even mean 'hello', it means 'good day'!"

"Oh." Jacob was silent.

Crap, now he had made the kid upset...

Or not.

The grin had returned to his face. "Are you gonna come swimming?"

Since when was he expected to swim...?

He eyed the eight year old before him shrewdly. "Why would I go swimming?"

A loud, annoying eight year old laugh answered him. " 'Cause that's what we're s'pposed to do after lunch!"

_Crap!_

A flat stare answered the few children who were eagerly awaiting an answer. "I don't like water," he answered flatly, shoulders sagging slightly when he heard the cries and shouts of protest.

But nonetheless, within 15 minutes, he was miserably standing in the shallow end of a swimming pool as half a dozen of those little brats played happily around him. All but Clementine, who had latched herself onto him, grinning and completely obvious to the fact that he was far less than happy.

Damn that conniving little mastermind pipsqueak! It had taken Andy and Beth mere seconds to find out why the seven year old was - once again - crying and had all but physically forced the enraged Cat into the recreation centre's swimming pool. Clementine had of course stopped crying as soon as she had realized that Kyo in fact _would _be swimming with her.

He could not think of a way that it could get any worse - at least until he saw the Baka Trio eyeing him rather suspiciously. He was about to ask what they Hell they were looking at, but before he could get the chance, they quite literally attacked him, catching him by surprise and making him fall backwards into the water. There was a brief moment of panic when he realized he had fallen on top of the much smaller Clementine, but she only giggled and told him he 'was funny' as he fished her out of the water and stood her up.

Not that he had much time to hear any of this, since Josh and Marc repeated their actions and tackled him even as Brain dove under the water and tried to trip him. Fortunately, twelve years of martial arts training proved itself useful when defending oneself against school-aged children with a death wish and he managed to keep his feet under him. Unfortunately, Jacob and his 11 year old older brother named Aaron saw what as going on and decided to help - which they did by recruiting others.

Before long, eight of the summer camp's children were happily tormenting the poor volunteer, who wanted nothing more than to once again be standing on dry land without anyone under the age of thirteen in sight.

It was dry land that he strived desperately to attain - which was also the thing that all those little brats kept denying him; every time he managed to latch on to the edge of the pool, they would grab him by the arms and legs and drag him away again. Short of actually slugging a couple of those little brats across the face, there was no way he could get away from them, no matter how hard he tried.

Try he did, though, and he damn well near succeeded... a half a dozen times. The problem was getting out before they managed to get a secure hold on him, and frankly, trying to pull yourself out of a pool when there are a bunch of disguised devils leeched onto you is extremely exhausting - not to mention difficult.

It was when Kyo was seriously considering drowning himself that the chance arose. Taking advantage of that chance, he managed to shake off what seemed to be half the summer camp and crawl out of the water...

Only to find that the kids were supposed to stay in the pool for another half an hour, something that they would never agree to if he got out now. This was something Andy pointed out to him while between talking with Beth and eating her own lunch, looking up at the bruised Cat from her chair on the pool's deck.

With a surrendering groan, he retreated to the one place he could go and the children could not.

The hot tub.

Looking past the fact that it was filled with water and fixing the fact that children under the age of twelve were not allowed in firmly in his mind, he sank into the hot... Water. Closing his eyes, he simply sat there for a while, relishing the peace that came with being free of those little brats for the first time in five hours.

With a contented sigh - the most contented he had ever let out while sitting in a pool of water - he opened his eyes again.

Only to find another pair of young brown ones not six inches from his face.

He could not help but let out an incoherent yell of surprise, and he lost his seat, slipping into the water and causing the few other people there to give him dirty looks. One woman 'shh'ed him quite haughtily - not that he really paid her or the others any attention; why the Hell could those stupid brats not stay away from him!

"What... do you want?" He asked Josh, who was looking more than amused. It was only then that he noticed the half a dozen other little runts standing around the hot tub.

"We're waiting for you," Baka told him, sporting a huge grin and not knowing the thoughts that were running through the Cat's mind. "'Cause then we can go and play some more."

A life gaurd walked by, and Kyo realized that it was far too public a place to drown a seven year old. His shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "Why do you need me to play with you? Go play with you little friends on your own."

"But that's not as much fun," Marc argued from Josh's right, lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"I don't care; leave me alone," he growled and sat back down with the full intention of ignoring them until they went away.

As it turned out, though, they had no intention of leaving. Even as he turned away from them, they arranged themselves around the edges of the hot tub, starting various games with one another. Hoping that they would get bored, he ignored them.

They still did not go away, though; they just got louder.

And they started to annoy everyone in the general area - including Kyo.

Unfortunately for him, though, those half a dozen rabid brats from Hell were not the problem of some random people getting annoyed. Feeling his headache return, he turned to look at the kids who he was supposed to be looking after anyway.

"Look,"he said in a rather dead tone. "If I play with you, will you shut up?"

Jacob nodded and Aaron piped up, "uh huh."

A resigned sigh. "Fine, but just ... " saying 'leave me alone' would sound a bit contradictory, would it?"... Fine."

Slowly, he stood up and, with the look of a dead man heading to the gallows, let the children harry him into the pool where even more of those little brats were waiting.

He had absolutely no idea how long he had 'played' with them before Andy walked up with that characteristically diabollical grin on her face. It was only then that Josh, Brain, Marc, Jacob, Aaron, Clementine and nearly half a dozen others finally climbed off him and let him stand up.

"You guys look to you're having fun," she told them all. She had to have ignored the fact that her volunteer was gasping for breath, that water was streaming from his face...

"Uh huh," Clementine said happily. "Kyo was showing us how long he could hold his breath!"

"Really?" The supervisor glanced over at the Cat's red face for a second, but did not seem to realize that that was not really what was going on. She sighed and put on a rather sad face was she looked back at Clementine and the others. "Well, sorry guys, but it's time to get out now..."

Groans went up, but Kyo was silently thanking any god he could think of.

He was one of the first to get back to the activity room where the programme was being held, counting down the time until the stupid summer camp from Hell was over - which would be in a little more than two hours.

Sure that he would dread the answer, he walked over to a chipper Beth and spoke in the same dead tone he was now using with the children; he was too tired to try to put some emotion in his voice, even if it was anger. "What are we doing now?"

She looked up at him, startled. "What? We didn't tell you?"

If they had told him, would why would he be asking that question?

He was about to say as much when she apparently shrugged it off and answered. "Well, from here on it's really easy - not that it's ever that difficult, eh?"

No that difficult? Yeah... Right.

She continued, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "After this, it's just movie time and then the kids get to go home."

Hearing this, the Cat nearly collapsed in relief - or exhaustion, he was not quite sure which.

Whichever it was, it did not really matter, either, since a television was soon rolled into the room and the thwenty-nine brats were pulling chairs around it. Having been backed into a metaphorical wall by Andy and Beth's cruel questions and double-entendres, Kyo found himself sitting in a chair at the back of the room pretending to watch the movie with them. Only Clementine and the Baka Trio sat beside him, much to his chagrin. All of the other,though, had abandonned him to get a good seat in front of the screen.

The film was an incredably boring one; something to do with cats and dogs and them fighting (the cats wanted to control humans or something like that - which every Cat knew they already did). Kyo quickly found his already heavy lids growing heavier, and slouched down in his chair a bit more.

After opening eyes that he did not even know he had closed, the movie was nearly over and the children - especially the ones sitting near him - were not really paying much attention to the movie, giggling to themselves and being visibly excited and amused about someting. Shrugging it off as something from the movie, he weaved his way through the sea of chairs and out of the room, not realizing that they would probably be paying attention to the film if they did indeed find it that entertaining.

Wandering down the plain white hall brought him to the men's room - the only place he could get away from those kid's while still having a plausible excuse. With a heavy sigh, he pushed the door open, not noticeing the looks he was getting from the various others in the area. If he had noticed these looks, the surprise that awaited him in the mirror of the men's room would have been slightly less shocking.

As it was, though, he entered completely oblivious to what he would soon find. He stopped before the metal sinks with the intention of splashing some water onto his face to wake himself up slightly, only to find a horribly disfigured multi-coloured face staring back at him.

The resulting incoherent yell of shock and surprise echoed of the white walls linoleum floors of the wash room and those walking past decided that it would be best not to use those particular facilities for a time.

Meanwhile, any of the noticeable skin on the Cat's face nearly as red as the colour of the red washable markers on it, a seething Kyo viciously ripped some paper towels from the dispenser to his right and shoved it under an automatic faucet before beginning to rub all those damn marker marks off it. It was not long before his face was once again visible, albeit a bit redder than usual.

Determined not to break a few skulls in the next half an hour that he still had to be victimized by those little brats from Hell, he took a deep breath and prepared to leave. He stopped, though, when something in the mirror caught his eye.

The back of both of his arms had be decorated with flowers, stars happy faces as well as a few dragons and battle scenes between stick men with swords.

Letting out a string of Japanese curse words, he once again grabbed some paper towels and washed off the rest of the 'artwork' they had drawn on him. It took him nearly ten minutes to calm himself down enough to be certain that he would not physically attack any of them before pausing to take a moment to remember his life and return to the activity room.

Only to find it completely empty of anyone but the two she-Devils.

A part of him wanted to cry out in relief. It was over.

Well, almost.

Cleaning the room took nearly no time to the Cat, although the clock on the wall said it had taken the better part a of half an hour. But then...

Oh! He was free!

He couldn't help but smile slightly as he ignored Beth and Andy's goodbyes and walked out of that Hellish room for the last time. The sun seemed brighter as he walked out of the recreation complex... The birds seemed to sing a little sweeter...

The thing that wipe that smirk off his face though was while he began his walk back to the house of the Canaidan family he was staying with. An uncharacteristically care-free Kazuma pulled up beside him in nothing less than a red Porsche Carrera GT, with a rather daunting grin on his face and a somewhat nervous looking Tohru in the seat beside him.

"Hello, Kyo-kun," Tohru greeted him in English, which he hoped he did nto expect her to answer in - the very thought of the language was beginning to give him yet another headache. "You said you were volunteering today and Shishou-san thought that we should pick you up!"

He mumbled a nearly inaudible 'thank you' and threw his backpack in the sports car's trunk. He was about to get into the car when Tohru cried out in a worried manner, "Kyo-kun! What happened to your beads!"

... Crap.

**EPOLOGUE**

It had been nearly ten years since that incident and the mere thought of that day sent shivers up the Cat's spine. As it was, though, this was not a day to be brooding over things long since played out - today was a day of fun.

At least that was what Tohru kept telling him.

They were walking down a crowded street, Tohru talking happily about what had happened at work earlier that day when he heard his name being shouted. He ignored it, thinking it was somebody else being called. When a young man with brown eyes and hair - and who was definitely not Japanese - started talking to him with a horrible accent he could do nothing more than wish it had been someone else being called.

In his surprise, though, he could not help but listen to this young man's words, hoping that maybe he would get some indication of who it was. Beside him, Tohru was also listening, obviously wondering who this was and how Kyo knew him... Or rather, how he knew Kyo.

"You told me my name was Baka!" The young man was saying, obviously upset.

Then, it clicked...

Crap.

**A/N: Well, guys, I wanna know what you think of it! It was originally gonna be with Tohru in it so she could keep all the little girls away from Kyo... But that would make Kyo keep his temper a bit more and I prob'ly wouldn't have been able to write it from Kyo's point of view (ish) as much if Tohru was in there... Well, more than she was.**

**Anyway, before I get complaints, I need to say that I know Porche Carrera's are only two seaters, bit they're also really pretty cars and I just had to put it in - besides, there are no four-seater sport's car. They're just not made like that...**

**And another round of applause for lordpengu who was the one to actually do her homework and all that crap in between beta'ing this for me... And she says I'm smarter than her... **

**Yeah... Right... I'm the idiot who puts story writing before school work - not a good idea, trust me.**

**Anyway, hate the muses (they made this about 4000 words longer than intended) but love me lots!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**xCxBxBx**


End file.
